mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:The Tom/Archive 8
Leaving Allright, thanks for letting me now. It's a shame you have to leave... Mark (talk) 13:00, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Welcome back mate. Feller91 (talk) Just sending this to earn the badge, Hi. LA noire Nice work on the LA noire wiki. I'd hoped the people behind this one would be on it. Hopefully, it'll act as a sequel to Mafia II in some ways. Good luck with building it! --Emilio Corleone 15:01, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Anatoly was a month block Owen, as he continued cursing at her talk page, which block an entire year without being able to speak at the wiki. I told you yesterday that was not correct because site administrators feel bad, uncomfortable and unprotected. On your way, hope it is not nothing wrong. On a different subject, I'm testing a new infobox, removed the video from LA Noire http://es.lanoire.wikia.com/wiki/Elsa_Lichtman -- 20:04, February 15, 2011 (UTC) When Owen lock, I lock a year. I did not know you had locked your permament. However, the fact is that Anatoly has had hundreds of opportunities, should be blocked for months. Also, do not add anything to the Wiki, only categories. It´s a disease for this wiki.-- 20:39, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Anatoly is gone, move forward with the Wiki and forget it-- 20:45, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Great to have you back, mate! :) What was the issue in the first place, anyway? [[User:Amathuztus|'Amathuztus']] (Talk) 17:16, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Ouch. Anyway, bottom line is; you're back :) [[User:Amathuztus|'Amathuztus']] (Talk) 17:24, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Well thats why I wanted to join it. Plus ever since it was announced a couple years ago, I wanted to know more about it as well as be informative to others on the game like I have on here. Feller91 17:43, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh I believe the same thing. I just hope that it will bring more hype around it . But then again, ALL RockStar games already do that . Feller91 18:00, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Well its not just that. This game shows us how crimes were solved long before things like CSI. Also, most games in RockStar you play as a hired gun or something and the cops are the bad guys. While this one, the roles are reversed. Feller91 18:11, February 16, 2011 (UTC) I prosumed it was anatoly but since he is no longer active It doesn't matter anyway its good to see you back. --Owen1983 17:49, February 16, 2011 (UTC) I prosumed it was anatoly but since he is no longer active It doesn't matter anyway its good to see you back. --Owen1983 17:50, February 16, 2011 (UTC) I know, plus the 80 square mile map sounds great, thats 8 times bigger than Empire Bay couldn't help to notice this, and naturally, I have to correct you ;) Anyway, Empire Bay has several times been proven to be no bigger than about 4 square miles. 2K lied us right in the face and thought we'd be stupid enough not to notice. [[User:Amathuztus|'Amathuztus']] (Talk) 18:08, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Ehm? Takes about a minute to get from the southern end to the northern end. [[User:Amathuztus|'Amathuztus']] (Talk) 18:13, February 16, 2011 (UTC) They lied about pretty much everything and should be convicted for false advertisement. [[User:Amathuztus|'Amathuztus']] (Talk) 18:18, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Mafia II = Good Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven = Gaming Perfection [[User:Amathuztus|'Amathuztus']] (Talk) 18:26, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Why? Badges always encourage people into editing, and the vehicle articles sure do need some improvement. [[User:Amathuztus|'Amathuztus']] (Talk) 18:49, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Well, well. Then I've at least got two badges which no one else's got. [[User:Amathuztus|'Amathuztus']] (Talk) 18:54, February 16, 2011 (UTC) YOUR BACK!!!!! Your BACK mate!! What the hell happen to you when you were gone? Did some guy banned you for a day or something? The message you gave me at my talk page of your favorite film Goodfellas, well I just want to know. oh and by the way, Welcome back! Welcome back! What the hell happen to you? Hey Tom, remember the message at my talk page about Goodfellas. I just want to know. Oh and by the way. Welcome back mate!! Hey! Thanks, Tom. And what's up with Anat0ly, because I am starting to question his literacy as well as basic social intelligence. [[User:Amathuztus|'Amathuztus']] (Talk) 16:28, February 17, 2011 (UTC) I apologize, I did not know. [[User:Amathuztus|'Amathuztus']] (Talk) 17:19, February 17, 2011 (UTC) As far as I know: no. [[User:Amathuztus|'Amathuztus']] (Talk) 17:22, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Perhaps he compared me to your 7000 ;) [[User:Amathuztus|'Amathuztus']] (Talk) 17:24, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Well, thank you :) You're not so bad either ;) [[User:Amathuztus|'Amathuztus']] (Talk) 17:28, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Well, that's a relief. Good call. [[User:Amathuztus|'Amathuztus']] (Talk) 17:41, February 17, 2011 (UTC) 950/1000 on the second Capo di Tutti Capi badge. Why? [[User:Amathuztus|'Amathuztus']] (Talk) 20:48, February 17, 2011 (UTC) No point At0micb0mb123 stated that he is offically done with wikia, so there's no point in leaving a message on his talk page.--Quiet Man 21:28, February 17, 2011 (UTC) okey I would like to amend policy due to recent events with multiple accounts an ASB another admin has suggested ejejecting defendants without notice whit do you think. --Owen1983 18:36, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :) To be completely honest, on the last three or so; I was just looking for petty mistakes to edit. But they were contributions which improved the Wiki, at the very least. [[User:Amathuztus|'Amathuztus']] (Talk) 19:17, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Long time blocked Hello, Mr. Tom. I have a big situation here. User: VegaDark has blocked my IP and user account from February 2010 to onwards. Right now, only this IP is unblocked, but she blocked my user account forever. I need your help into confronting her. I was falsely accused of spam and vandalism. And I think my IP address has change, when I checked Wikipedia. 24.189.168.173 on 2/19/11 at 7:44 p.m. Reply to Mafia II Demo Sorry. I'll stop. User: McCrillisNsiah on 2/19/2011 at 8:02 p.m. Considering Joe Barbaro's possible death following the end of Chapter 15, The two hitmen of the Vinci crime family turn to an intersection which leads back to the parking lot near Carlo Falcone's Zavesky Observatory. The two hitmen of the Vinci's were probably driving Joe to where Frankie Potts was buried and proceeding to kill Joe. And remember when Leo told Vito that 'Frank and the rest of the Commission want you dead. So does Mr. Chu'. So those two same people (Frank Vinci and Mr. Chu) ordered the death of Joe, presumably for revenge of the killing of Zhe Yun Wong as well as their Vinci's and Triads' guys. And Leo spared Vito's life by making a deal with them. I don't think Leo has nothing to do with Joe's possible death. The Vinci's and the Triads don't forgive Joe for his actions in Chapter 13 and want him dead. User: McCrillisNsiah on 2/19/2011 at 9:10 p.m. I know Joe had his Smith and Wesson Model 19 Revolver gun in his pants, but the two Vinci hitmen are presumably armed. And I think that other fans find it impossible for Joe to kill two assassins who can presumably be armed. There's no way two assassins are not armed if they drive someone to a location to kill their target. Yes, Joe can possibly survived with that gun he used against killing Carlo Falcone in the planetarium. But what if the gun takes a little longer to reload, then the Vinci driver might have killed Joe. For example, Joe can put his gun to the Vinci guy's back of the head he sat next to and kill him before killing the Vinci driver. User: McCrillisNsiah on 2/20/2011 at 8:13 a.m. Mission Appearances Then how come you told me that Mafia II Demo is just a demo and not classified as a mission. It marks Vito and Joe's second appearaces, and you said no its just a demo. That's why I said that Enemy of the State is Henry's official first appearance. User: McCrillisNsiah on 2/20/2011 at 9:11 A.M. I didn't say you said that Mafia II Demo marks as Vito and Joe's second appearances, I said that. You said that Mafia II doesn't count as a mission appearance. So how come you said that I cannot say that Henry's official and first appearance in Enemy of the State then? User: McCrillisNsiah on 2/20/2011 at 9:27 A.M. Blogs Guess I went a little overboard on that blog post.--Quiet Man 20:45, February 20, 2011 (UTC) One last reply to Mission Appearances I didn't say the game Mafia II is a mission, I know its a game. I was just discussing the chapters aka missions in the game. User: McCrillisNsiah on 2/20/11 at 7:27 P.M. Mafia II article Hey Tom, can you please allow me to edit Mafia II article, I know the page is in protection, but is it any way I can edit it? User: McCrillisNsiah on 2/20/2011 at 9:29 P.M. Codes Hey Tom do you know what codes are in the preference?--Quiet Man 17:06, February 21, 2011 (UTC) I saw your commet on my blog, had no idea that wikia would be huge.--Quiet Man 03:51, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Joe Barbaro page Why are you deleting the edits I made saying Joe Barbaro (1924-1951, Implied).....? User: McCrillisNsiah on 2/21/2011 at 11:10 p.m. I'm sorry, what was incorrect or not confirmed about my 'did you know' facts? Joe does have a sister, listen to him during a fire-fight and there's only one taxi company in EB. [[User:Amathuztus|'Amathuztus']] (Talk) 16:21, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Thomas was a taxi driver, it seems logical that he'd go back to being a taxi driver when he says he received "work from a respectable company". Also, there is only ONE taxi company in Empire Bay, in which he was residing. Therefore, he has to have been working for Empire Bay Cab & Co. As for Joe, it doesn't seem like there's any logic to as why he would yell such things just for insults, why sister specifically and repeatedly? I agree, the Joe thing might be a bit vague but the taxi thing - it's sure as hell he's referring to EBC&C. [[User:Amathuztus|'Amathuztus']] (Talk) 16:38, February 22, 2011 (UTC) dawgsays blocked why am i blocked?????????????????????????????????+ i cant leave a message with dawgsays cuz im blocked please answer or remove block please That would make no sense whatsoever. In that case, I can argue that anything that isn't precisely stated by the dev's is not confirmed and shouldn't be on the Wiki. Use your common sense, otherwise, we'll just have to delete shitloads of text because it's never been publically stated by 2K Czech. [[User:Amathuztus|'Amathuztus']] (Talk) 17:06, February 22, 2011 (UTC) RE:dawgsays blocked im dawgsays and im apologizeing for what i have done so can you shorten or remove the block please? i have seen like 2-5 wrong grammar what needs fixing so can u PLEASE remove the block..... example:on Exit the dragon it says "cuscene" not "cutscene" dawgsays I could unblock him on condition he apologizes to Amathuztus --Owen1983 21:04, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Anatoly I read about he has reported you to wikia regarding his infinite block what did he expect he can't go round bullyin other users its not cricket --Owen1983 18:28, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi Tom Hello The Tom, if you were in Mafia II Who would u work 4. I would work 4 Clemente. C ya :) Thats why i like clemente really.I like vinci because how you said he is most respected and as 4 carlo falcone i dont really like him. So what if clemente's the least powerful or treats his guys bad or whatever its better that being with vinci or falcone. errr i thinking now that u r right clemente is a douche.I dont like clemente the first time ya know,i used 2 like carlo falcone a lot and i am going 2 go back liking carlo again. Well, don't really give a shit for pre-order bonuses, quite frankly. I won't order nor buy nothing until I see at the very least some 95/100 reviews on the game. As for the LA Noire Wiki business, my sincerest congratulations. Of course, I find it sad that you won't be very active on this Wiki, but I wish you all luck as a bureaucrat (spelling probably out the window, I'll blame the fact that I'm Swedish for that) and I am convinced that you will do an outstanding job, having seen you in action on the Mafia Wiki. [[User:Amathuztus|'Amathuztus']] (Talk) 19:12, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Well, thank you :) [[User:Amathuztus|'Amathuztus']] (Talk) 17:19, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Actually, if it is possible; I would rather have a picture of Henry Tomasino. Also, could you change the word 'administrator' to start off with a capital letter, so it's 'Administrator' instead? Other than that, great. [[User:Amathuztus|'Amathuztus']] (Talk) 18:35, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Awesome, thank you :) I'm sorry Tom, about that blog I was being a jerk and was hoping you could delete it, but also check it out, there's this IP that knows me.--Quiet Man 03:43, February 27, 2011 (UTC) snowy cars can u add a picture of a snowy car to all mafia 2 40s cars what have snowy versions? if i had a program what can make pictures then i would make it so please can u or somebody else do it? My edits Why did you delete my edits on Frank Vinci and Per Aspera Ad Astra pages. The car Joe was in is leading back to the parking lot near Carlo Falcone's Zavesky Observatory. They were presumably taking Joe to where Frankie Potts was buried. Also earlier at the 15th and last chapter, Leo Galante told Vito that Frank and the rest of The Commission (so does Mr. Chu) want him dead for what he did to his and Leone's half of Vinci crime family gang at the Empire Bay Construction Co. and the Mr. Chu's half of the Empire Bay Triads at The Red Dragon. So Frank and Chu presumably wanted Joe dead too. Even maybe Leone followed the order by hiring their two hitmen to kill Joe as a favor for Frank and Mr. Chu, possibly in revenge for the killing of their Triads' enforcer Zhe Yun Wong. This is not my opinion. I played the game lots of times almost everyday for PS3 and I learn almost everything there too. You don't know whats going to happen after the events of Mafia 2 to 3. I know where the car Joe is in going, several articles involving the two Vinci hitmen and Joe shouldn't just say "Joe's car suddenly driving a different way" or "Joe's car suddenly turning an intersection", check the map of Empire Bay and go the Hillwood neighborhood and find out, Tom. And on the other hand, please reply to my talk page. 19:39 User:McCrillisNsiah February 28, 2011 Ehhh.......Fine.... But I still know more about the events of Mafia II too just like you do. D:{ 21:30 User:McCrillisNsiah February 28, 2011 Just because someone deletes some info I put on pages, I can't put them back on? What if I got it right? Then what will you say? 21:52 User:McCrillisNsiah February 28, 2011 A month. [[User:Amathuztus|'Amathuztus']] (Talk) 19:28, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Ending of Mafia II Once again, the car Joe was in with the Vinci hitmen is going back to the area near the planetarium. It is not called "a different way" because that's not the way where it leads to the Cathouse, and trust me I know more about the game too, don't think you know better than me. I played the storyline of the game lots of times, everyday, so there. 13:49 User:McCrillisNsiah 5 March 2011 I said "So there" because I'm proving that I know more about the game like you do, remember earlier you said you know more about the game than I do. I have the game for PlayStation 3, and I played the storyline so many times. Now I have a complete understanding of the game. Anyways, about the ending, I shouldn't really put the planetarium, maybe the Vinci hitmen were taking Joe to area where Frankie Potts was buried, well, I don't know, it looks like they are going there. 14:00 User:McCrillisNsiah 5 March 2011 O.O And you still reverted my edits on the Vito Scaletta page. It's not called "a different way", maybe the Vinci hitmen went that way by mistake or they were ordered to execute Joe by taking him to the area where Frankie was buried or just some other area near the planetarium. 14:04 User:McCrillisNsiah 5 March 2011 And again, Vito have gunned down Carlo Falcone four times, NOT three times while telling him how tired he was of killing for other people for the last 10 years. The cutscence where Vito assassinates Carlo goes by - Vito: "You know something Carlo? For the last ten years all I done was kill. I kill for my country, (Vito shoots Carlo), I kill for my family, (Vito's second shot to Carlo), I killed anybody that got in my way. (Vito's third shot to Carlo). But this one, this one's for me (Vito's final shot to Carlo's back of the head). 14:09 User:McCrillisNsiah 5 March 2011 You actually believed what I wrote was an opnion on the Joe Barbaro page, no it wasn't. Please go through my previous edits I made following this content. And instead of making a Mafia III forum here in this wiki, how about you create an account on 2K Games Forums website and find Mafia 3 threads there and wrote your wishes for the game, that would be better, I did that long time ago. 21:23 User:McCrillisNsiah 8 March 2011 Let's Add Conents of cast and crew on Mafia and Mafia II Hey, Tom. I was wondering if we can add a content of cast and crew on the pages Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven and Mafia II. Don't you agree? 20:29 McCrillisNsiah (talk) 9 March 2011 Eariler, you were right about the edits I made on the Joe Barbaro page. It was an opnion because at the ending of Mafia II, it wasn't comfired if Frank Vinci really did put a contact on Joe. And I'm also sorry for reverting the mistakes I made. 23:00 McCrillisNsiah (talk) 10 March 2011 I changed my mind. Anybody can click on character pages and find their voice actors, that's better. And plus, I can't really list the cast and characters correctly. 19:23 McCrillisNsiah (talk) 11 March 2011 Wut? When and where did he post that? [[User:Amathuztus|'Amathuztus']] (Talk) 22:14, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Lol! Link? :) [[User:Amathuztus|'Amathuztus']] (Talk) 22:24, March 14, 2011 (UTC) My Blog I saw your comment on my blog, it's about this girl that is really glad for the earthquake in Japan that killed all those people, she said it proves God exist, that really tick me off and I hope something bad happen to her.--Quiet Man 19:08, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Wow, that looks fantastic, indeed! :) By the way, I've been thinking... What are Wikia's policy for Wiki Contests? [[User:Amathuztus|'Amathuztus']] (Talk) 19:24, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I'd love one. [[User:Amathuztus|'Amathuztus']] (Talk) 20:56, March 15, 2011 (UTC) I want that Don thing with yellow lines and Leo in it. [[User:Amathuztus|'Amathuztus']] (Talk) 21:20, March 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm using UserTomMerit at the moment because I want it to say that you gave it to me. [[User:Amathuztus|'Amathuztus']] (Talk) 21:28, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Would you log on Skype, please? [[User:Amathuztus|'Amathuztus']] (Talk) 18:15, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Still Alive I have taken a back seat mainly because Amarhuztux does a lot mot anr Anf I am happy to let him get on with it because he is a good Admin--Owen1983 01:31, March 18, 2011 (UTC) RE:'crat/admin Done and done :). Mark (talk) 17:32, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Sorry! Hey dude, sorry about me being inactive. The new format almost never lets me edit. I have no idea why, but im trying! So until its fixed, im sadly going to have to be inactive most of the time. I will let you know when i can edit again! (Thomasz33 17:45, March 18, 2011 (UTC)) second thought he is good but letting him do all the work wouldnt be there so i will try to be active --Owen1983 20:23, March 18, 2011 (UTC) look I am the only admin I wish to remain on duty --Owen1983 20:33, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Notice about Upcoming Page Template Changes Hello! I'm part of the Community Support Team at Wikia, and I want to let you know about an upcoming change that will affect this wiki. This wiki is using a feature called CreatePlates, which is old and buggy and is being phased out. It is scheduled for removal from this wiki next Tuesday, March 29, 2011. This change will not affect the appearance of the wiki or any of its content. ''' It will, however, affect the templating options members see when they create new pages. To help you manage this transition, we've set up our more current templating tool, LayoutBuilder, to allow you to pre-build new layouts before CreatePlates is disabled. LayoutBuilder is slightly different than CreatePlates in that it lets you create highly structured page layouts that maintain their shape over time. If you'd like to see it fully in action, you can try it out on our test wiki, which allows anyone to create new templates. (Users will be able to access your new LayoutBuilder templates as soon as CreatePlates is turned off.) Another thing you may want to adjust is your "Standard Template" page, which will be an additional option presented to users when they create new pages. Standard Template is different from LayoutBuilder templates-- it's just a content starting point for an otherwise normal, non-templated page. You can change the appearance of your Standard Template at MediaWiki:Newpagelayout. You can also choose not to worry about this, and do nothing. That's fine, too. Members will still be able to create new pages in whatever style they want -- they just won't have templates to choose from. Please be sure to let your community members know about this coming change. If you have any questions, you can get in touch with me here, on my talk page, or through . Thanks for maintaining such a wonderful wiki! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 20:55, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Okey I will check before I create a page --Owen1983 21:57, March 22, 2011 (UTC) message from dawgsays why does wikipedia say that Leone Galante and Eddie Scarpa participated in the raping of Sarah Angelo?and it also says on wikipedia that jimmy tried to kill harry on march 1 1967 link:http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Mafia_characters#Leo_Galante for the raping and http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Mafia_characters#Harry_Marsden_III for harry post the answer on dawgsays talkpage pls Dude,im just putting what i think edit them if u want. Yo Tom,i think it is really cool that you are an admin on this wiki and can i ask you this one thing.Who is your most favorite Don? Alberto Clemente,Carlo Falcone or Frank Vinci.Mines Carlo Falcone. The Don Award I have had a rethink and I think poeple should feel there work here is appreciated so its a good idea. --Owen1983 19:57, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Yes i agree,Falcone is my favorite and my favorie charater is Leo Galante.My least favorite charaters are Luca Gurino and Henry Tomisano.I REALLY HATE DON ALBERTO CLEMENTE he is such a bully.I hate it on the last mission on Mafia 2 Per Aspera Ad Astra were we have to kill Carlo Falcone,i wish it was Frank Vinci.I think you are awsome! Same here Tom,Henry used to be one of my favorite charater's until he turned into a rat. I agree,I play Mafia 2 every day and i just replay the Buzzsaw and the last mission and the one were we have to rob the OPA.My favorite Downloadable content for Mafia 2 is Joe's adventure's and the Vegas pack. Note Please do something about this. I'm a Muslim and the Islam hate started on this wiki when KOA started rousing on about it cause he hates me. Dan the Man 1983 23:34, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :I see that you already did. Dan the Man 1983 23:41, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi Tom,how are you? You know Don calo was he trying to stop Mosilini from taking over all of the scicily mafia's or just his own? Ok thanks tom. I do not appreciate this. I am not here to cause trouble, but have a word or tell your admin to stop abusing his authority by reverting my own edits to my talkpage so he can express his fascist views. Dan the Man 1983 17:44, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. Dan the Man 1983 18:25, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Tom Clementes the best What was that message you just left me? It didn't show up on my talk page. --SirLinkalot96 23:24, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Ah, just wondering. I thought you sent me a message and then deleted it. --SirLinkalot96 00:49, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thank you. I thought I was for a moment. I was just speaking my mind ^^ --SirLinkalot96 21:03, April 5, 2011 (UTC) I never knew wikia has strongly christian beliefs, then again what is there to knew, are you really an atheist.--[[user:Quiet Man|Quiet Man]] (talk) 21:08, April 5, 2011 (UTC) I don't really believe in christian belief, thought I'm not an athiest, I follow Native American culture.--[[user:Quiet Man|Quiet Man]] (talk) 21:11, April 5, 2011 (UTC) I'm just making an observation. They both seem to like calling me "goober" and both have a pretty shitty attitude towards anything I do. --Kingofawosmeness777 21:26, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Alright. But he should stop attacking me for being a Christian. --Kingofawosmeness777 21:29, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Accept that your always right. Now why might I have a problem with that? Just take a guess. --Kingofawosmeness777 21:31, April 5, 2011 (UTC) My DOG is always right! My MAILSLOT is always right! You sir, are right on certain things that involve the wiki, but if you are going to say that you are right over a man's religion, I have a problem with that. Everyone has a problem with that. --Kingofawosmeness777 21:35, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Besides KOA,Amathuzutus is mainly our conern see [http://mafiagame.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:SirLinkalot96&diff=prev&oldid=44683 --[[user:Quiet Man|Quiet Man]] (talk) 21:36, April 5, 2011 (UTC) You have more opinions than facts I'm afraid. I hope you don't believe in the expansion of a singularity theory because that has been proven wrong and has been abandoned by the scientific community. --Kingofawosmeness777 21:38, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Just so you know I sent him a warning.--[[user:Quiet Man|Quiet Man]] (talk) 21:40, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Well, either way he'll get the message if not will he's an idiot.--[[user:Quiet Man|Quiet Man]] (talk) 21:42, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Okay Tom I got a new topic at my blog.--[[user:Quiet Man|Quiet Man]] (talk) 02:16, April 6, 2011 (UTC) You should read this Zpparently Amathuztus has been insulting User:Dan the Man 1983 and I had to revert his talk page because i post was out of order IMV he is not entiely to blame.--Owen1983 20:33, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Get on Skype real quick, eh? [[User:Amathuztus|'''Amathuztus]] (Talk) 22:09, April 6, 2011 (UTC) I noticed that you blocked me, but please. I will not insult you. [[User:Amathuztus|'Amathuztus']] (Talk) 22:13, April 6, 2011 (UTC) I know how to add templates but whenever I add a template at http://deathwish.wikia.com/wiki/Death_Wish_Wiki it is always blue and the text is so light that it is unreadable. How do you make the templates black and red like on this wiki? --Kingofawosmeness777 20:58, April 8, 2011 (UTC) I created that wiki. So I'm both and admin and a bureaucrat. Will you help me with the templates? --Kingofawosmeness777 23:11, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Franco Vinci's hitmen or Leone Galante's bodyguards Uhh Tom. I think you should create a page called "Franco Vinci's hitmen" or "Leone Galante's bodyguards" and write down info of what happen at the end of Mafia II. LowLife 05:18, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Joe I have changed some edits on the Joe Barbaro page. He is not the secondary protagonist in the game, he is a major character since we all know that a protagonist of a criminal genre franchise is the main character. LowLife 12:48, April 9, 2011 (UTC) I agree, it is sort of true. He did appeared in all chapters in Mafia II. He is also important, he help Vito get out from World War II by having Giuseppe make fake discharged papers, purchasing an apartment for Vito in Chapter 7, and helping him work with the Falcone family. I just revert that he is the second protagonist because of what I just read on the Protagonist page, I decide and change it back later on. LowLife 18:10, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Yes. Yesterday when I was out 2K Games Forums they banned me the past weeks and after the bann is expired my IP changes just because I made another account. I tried to convince the admins there that I want to share more ideas for Mafia III but they disabled my account in order for me not to post there. In the process, ppl there had disagree with my story for Mafia III. Some made fun of me so I abuse them, and now my account is disabled. I contact the adim to tell him I promise that I take critism since 2K Games forums is a public forum. But no! This is way I keep made another account after my old IP address is gone. They keep banned my old IP address cuz I made like 5 accounts. All I want is to share ideas for Mafia III. LowLife 01:59, April 10, 2011 (UTC) An even older Mafia game? I played an old mafia game prior to these two hits. I'm getting old though so I don't remember what it was called. I do remember the play was similar to the old 90's Syndicate PC game. Do you or anyone else here remember it? About the inactivity Sorry there has been a lot of projects recently.I haven't gotten access to internet for a while now... --That40sGuy 19:58, April 15, 2011 (UTC) I don't know yet.I will be on wiki for like twice a month likely. --That40sGuy 20:02, April 15, 2011 (UTC) One more question Well I improved the page on the Death Wish Wiki. But I still can't figure out how to change the text on the template infoboxes so it is readable. Here look: http://deathwish.wikia.com/wiki/Paul_Kersey I need some more advice and or help on how to change thew colors so the templates are readable. --Kingofawosmeness777 01:50, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Nunzio Galante Sorry i meant to edit it but by mistake (honestly mistake)deleted it sorry regards capo paddy Background Hi Tom! Could you leave me a message tomorrow (otherwise I'll forget), as I'm a bit busy working right now. Cheers, Mark (talk) 18:36, April 20, 2011 (UTC) :All done! Mark (talk) 14:55, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Have you ever considered letting users write fan fiction about Mafia on their blogs? Like they could write about a character in an already existing family from the games or they could write about a new family that they create and have it interact with other users families. --Kingofawosmeness777 23:33, April 20, 2011 (UTC) see im really sorry about that i was new and didnt know the rules im ever so soryy capo paddy Tom transparent code does not exist. When I need a semi-transparent image, use photoshop. If you need anything, let me know-- 16:14, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Will you delete all of my blog post, they are starting to annoy me.--[[User:Quiet_Man|((((Quiet Man))))]] ~ Talk 17:00, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Looks Cool :), what am I an admin ;), the template looks good Tom.--[[user:Quiet Man|''Quiet Man]] (talk) 13:49, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Heh, well I was an editor here, so I'll keep an eye for this wiki, you know revert vandalism.--[[user:Quiet Man|Quiet Man]] (talk) 13:56, April 24, 2011 (UTC) There's must be a curse, I'm writting in Papyrus.[[user:Quiet Man|Quiet Man]] (talk) 13:59, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I know, by the what do you think of the name 4th Hale, it's going to be my new username.--[[user:Quiet Man|Quiet Man]] (talk) 14:28, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Send it in the special contact a while ago. Could I tell you something interesting I found at the Death Wish Wiki.[[user:Quiet Man|Quiet Man]] (talk) 14:44, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Seems like KOA is the founder of that wikia and I found this in his user profile.[[user:Quiet Man|Quiet Man]] (talk) 22:22, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh no I didn't delete it, someone erased the Franceca section of the page and wrote "She likes to suck cock" or something lame like that and I only fixed it, sorry for the confusion.--DonSmegle 00:37, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh, well sorry about the confusion.--DonSmegle 14:02, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Mstr I hadn't heard that title before, so I'd just assumed it was a mistake for the word Mr. Sorry about that, and thanks for correcting my mistake. Jackass2009 19:00, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey there, Tom It's me, MichaelFox. Do you have a mic for XBL now? It has been months since I asked you, and now you hardly log on. What's up with that? MichaelFox 14:51, May 1, 2011 (UTC)MichaelFox Well, did you get a mic at least? And you had them several months ago as well? And I always wondered why you signed in, then back out. And, who created the L.A. Noire page created by? I was ticked when I saw it, since i wanted to create it. MichaelFox I see. Well, I plan on getting the game, so, maybe I can aid in its development. Anyway, do you know of any higher up people who use Xbox Live? If so, I would like to speak to them and hangout. Amathuztus he said he resigned but considering his recent behavior I suspect he may have been fired BTW I fully agree with his dismissal\resignation we cant have admins inserting false information or getting into arguments.--Owen1983 21:28, May 3, 2011 (UTC) I am rather convinced that Wikia regards that as user page vandalization. [[User:Amathuztus|'Amathuztus']] (Talk) 21:14, May 6, 2011 (UTC) I resigned, you silly bastard and even if you deleted the award - I was nevertheless awarded with it on March 15th, and it's still on your user page. [[User:Amathuztus|'Amathuztus']] (Talk) 21:17, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :Is giving this incompetent fool one week of block really worth it, why not just banned, he caused recent arguments among other users.[[User:4th Hale|(((('4th Hale'))))]] ~ Talk 02:01, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :Eh, fair enough, by the way my new signature is fix, so no more papyrus in your message.[[User:4th Hale|(((('4th Hale'))))]] ~ Talk 13:41, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Does Billy looks identical to Billy Barnes?--[[User:4th Hale|(((('4th Hale'))))]] ~ Talk 20:04, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Well to me they do, by the way ANATOLEY made an edit on the Burce Lee Wiki--[[User:4th Hale|(((('4th Hale'))))]] ~ Talk 20:14, May 11, 2011 (UTC) COD What do you think of the No Russian mission in Modern Warfare 2 --Owen1983 16:41, May 13, 2011 (UTC). You liked the template? [[User:Amathuztus|'Amathuztus']] (Talk) 16:04, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, that's better. Hop on Skype, I've got a few things to discuss. [[User:Amathuztus|'Amathuztus']] (Talk) 16:16, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Your loss. [[User:Amathuztus|'Amathuztus''']] (Talk) 16:33, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Amathuztus Would you like me to protect his user page or have you resolved the matter with him. --Owen1983 18:24, May 16, 2011 (UTC) OK Thanks --Owen1983 18:35, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Excuse me sir, I think later when I get back to editing tonight or tomorrow evening, can you please help me edit the Walkthroughs of the DLC Joe's Adventures articles such as the Witness - Frozen Memories, Connection, Supermarket, and Cathouse. The paragraphs in those articles just doesn't make sense and there are still missing info from the JA Walkthrough mission in those articles. PitfulRevenge 20:18, May 19, 2011 (UTC) HI I AM PLAYING MAFIA 2 IN PC (WITH KEYBOARD NOT GAME PAD) .I CANT GET PAST THE SECOND MISSION (IN WHICH U HAVE TO STEAL N DRIVE THE CAR INTO A BODY SHOP) AS THE BODY SHOP DOOR IS CLOSED CAN ANYONE PLS PLS HELP.